


【盾铁】最好的企鹅爸爸们（圣诞贺文一发完）

by Akane06



Series: 超英夫夫环游世界 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane06/pseuds/Akane06
Summary: 一切都怪Steve在教育儿子的过程里给Peter播放了很多关于动物的纪录片，但这是很多幸福故事的浪漫开始。
Relationships: Steve Rogers&Tony Stark&Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 超英夫夫环游世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581631
Kudos: 4





	【盾铁】最好的企鹅爸爸们（圣诞贺文一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 该文是lof上盾铁圣诞节24h活动文  
> 又名超英夫夫环游世界圣诞篇  
> 应该会做成一个盾铁旅游系列文

现在，著名的Tony Stark AKA Ironman正穿着一件厚厚的且非常具有钢铁侠风格的特制防风服站在南极的冰原上踹着雪，一只手被他的合法丈夫Steve Rogers AKA Captain America紧紧牵着。他们面前是一群企鹅，还有正试图靠近企鹅的，他们7岁的儿子Peter。

让我们把时间倒回三个月前。

一切都怪Steve在教育儿子的过程里给Peter播放了很多关于动物的纪录片。  
在美国队长和钢铁侠终于结为合法夫夫的两年后，他们从一家福利院领养了一个名为Peter的2岁小男孩，现在他们的Peter·Pan已经7岁啦。  
在教育孩子的过程中这对超英夫夫付出了很多努力和心血，现在的Peter和两岁时十分胆小的小男孩已经天差地别啦，7岁的他身上已经能看出父亲们的勇敢和智慧的小小缩影了。  
作为地球的保护者，就算没有坏蛋和外星人，两位复仇者领袖还是有很多事情要做，所以两位父亲都尽可能地花费闲暇时间来陪伴Peter，Peter童年和双亲相处的大量时间都是在Tony的工作室或者Steve的画室和书房里度过的。Tony总是热衷于开发儿子和自己一样的天才大脑，Steve则就关注孩子的情感和人格的培养。

Steve陪着Peter看各式各样的书和纪录片，Peter也在这段时间里表现出对小动物们的非凡热爱，孩子的天性如此。当纪录片讲到极地世界的时候，Peter被那个银色的世界和各式各样在动物园里难以接触的动物们吸引了。  
现在才9月底，Peter就缠着父亲们带他去看“真正的企鹅”，不是电视里和海洋馆里的，是站在大片冰原上，成群结队的企鹅。  
周五放学后的晚餐餐桌上，Peter明确的提出了自己的想法。  
“呃……宝贝，那可是南极，你知道南极有多冷吗？”Tony差点被刚放进嘴里的烤鸡噎住。  
“Papa！我又不是两岁的小孩！我当然知道南极有多冷，电视上都有介绍，我想去嘛……我会穿很多衣服的。”Peter皱着眉，一副小大人的样子，不满Tony对他的知识提出的怀疑，他皱眉的样子和Steve不赞同Tony时简直一模一样。  
“那……也许企鹅们不喜欢别人打扰他们呢？”Tony试着继续阻止儿子的异想天开。  
“我们可以像电视里的科考员一样！就远远的看它们！我想看……求你啦……Papa……”好了，现在小恶魔正试图使用撒娇狗狗眼攻击，甚至叉走了Tony盘子里的西兰花表示诚意。  
Tony给桌对面的爱人疯狂的使眼色。  
“咳……宝贝，或许我们选近一点的地方？可以带你去牧场住，那里有很多牛羊，还可以挤牛奶。”接收到信号的美国队长从善如流地开口了。  
“不要嘛……我真的很想看企鹅，还有很多的雪！我从来没见过这么多的雪！Daddy，我会很乖的！就带我去嘛，我们可以圣诞节去，一定会很好玩，很有意思的。”  
Peter一向懂事，提出这样的要求也只是想近距离的看看动物们，Steve有些动摇:“好吧，我和你Papa商量一下。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……！谢谢Daddy！你们最好啦！”一看Steve动摇了Peter连忙点头，一旦Daddy说要和Papa商量就说明事情有很大的余地，Peter已经有足够的经历来确认这一点啦，他一定是班上能说出最酷的寒假经历的人。

晚上，Peter乖乖喝完牛奶，刷牙后准时上床，在Steve给他念了一段故事书后就乖乖睡觉了。  
现在Steve回到属于自己和Tony的房间，Tony也已经洗过澡，正在床上翻Steve放在床头的美术杂志。Steve爬上床，把Tony圈进怀里，亲了亲那标志性的小胡子。Tony放下杂志回吻他，“小恶魔睡着啦？”  
“嗯……”Steve缓慢地舔吻着柔软的双唇。“说真的，去南极？小孩也太能想了。”Tony换了个姿势靠在Steve怀里，把玩着丈夫的手指，“都怪你，是你给Peter放的动物世界。”Tony用力捏了Steve的手。“虽然说孩子想看小动物很正常，可是去南极可不是去牧场和动物园那么简单。”  
“我也在想这一点，去南极并不是一般家庭负担的起的，虽然Peter平时听话，我们也没有溺爱他，但是还是要让他明白这些东西都是来之不易的。”  
Tony转回头瞪着Steve，“我们不是在商量怎么拒绝这件事吗？”  
“不，我们是在商量怎么从这件事里更好的让Peter在接触小动物的同时懂得感恩。”  
“……”  
“我说的对吧？”Steve凑近亲吻着Tony的耳垂。Tony缩了缩脖子不情不愿地哼哼，“好吧……我搞定行程，你搞定Peter。”  
“真残忍。”  
“可是你先答应的Peter。”  
“可是Peter的教育不能只有一位父亲来负责。”  
“那好吧，我可是要花费大量的金钱和时间来确定行程，你还是要补偿我。”  
“……你想怎么样？”  
Tony翻身把Steve扑在床上，双手不安分地摸上形状饱满的胸肌，“我想去牧场挤奶。”说完就啃上了淡粉色的乳尖。  
Steve任由Tony在胸口咬来咬去，一手按上Tony的屁股，一手伸到Tony的下身缓缓撸动着。Tony警觉地抬头，“你想干什么，躺好给我摸，不许动。”  
“我也参与挤奶而已。”Steve一脸无辜，手上的动作却不停。  
Tony咬牙，该死的老冰棍！

Tony在Steve身下轻喘着，慢慢地从情欲里清醒过来，Steve从Tony身体里退出来，一口一口啄吻着先前在Tony身上留下的痕迹，Tony抚着那头金发用手指缓缓梳理着，Steve又抬起头吻他。  
“甜心，南极有很多冰原。”  
“嗯……？怎么了吗？”  
“可能，会和北冰洋很像。”Tony小心翼翼地说着自己的顾虑。Steve抬头果然看到了Tony充满担忧的眼神，看似对很多事情都不太在乎的其实Tony有着他最特别的体贴和善解人意，特别是对那些他爱着的人。  
Steve心里被一阵暖流冲过，他躺下来，侧过身抱着Tony，“南极和北极总是很像的。”

“我不怕。那个时候我知道不可能会有人来接我了，我还是对冰雪和海水没有任何的好感。可是这次有你和Peter，你和我们的小天使总会找到我的，你们是我的铠甲。”  
“Peter是小恶魔，我才是你的天使。”  
“当然。”

Tony转过身抱住他，那颗蓝色的心贴在他的胸膛上，就像在他胸前贴上了一颗永远燃烧着的太阳。

Steve花了不少时间让Peter彻底明白去南极是一件要耗费不少财力的事情。即使Peter作为Stark的儿子，也要清楚地了解关于金钱的概念，并且正因为是Stark，Peter才应该更加懂得金钱的来之不易，他不想让这次旅行和家庭背景成为小孩子炫耀的资本。  
时间过得很快，转眼就迎来了冬天，纽约街道上的店铺也都逐渐装饰起来，好迎接圣诞和新的一年。Peter早些日子就放假了，自从假期开始，小孩子就对圣诞节的安排展现出自己的兴奋和期待。Peter甚至画了一幅企鹅版的一家三口。被涂成金红色的企鹅旁边是一只体型小小的红蓝相间的企鹅，为了表现出小企鹅毛绒绒的样子Peter甚至用蜡笔画了很多代表毛毛的线条。另一只企鹅短短的手臂上挂着一个盾牌，红蓝白配色的企鹅体型比金红色的大上一些，胸前有一颗白色的星星。只不过7岁小孩的画画水平把企鹅画的更像是直立行走的小鸡，在逗笑了他为了在假期前赶上进度一直泡在工作室的父亲之后，这幅画被Tony收进一个纸筒放在Peter的小小行李箱里，后来在南极留下了一张珍贵的企鹅合影。  
“Papa，我们什么时候能出发呀？”Peter在工作室的地上和Dummy一起拼乐高，Tony在Jarvis的帮助下调整实验数据，为了保证Peter的安全，他们父子俩一起在工作室的时候Tony不会进行实验或者装甲调试。  
“下周我们就能出发啦，所以Papa要提前完成工作。”  
“我知道！不然Pepper阿姨会踢你的屁股！”Peter发出咯咯咯的笑声，把乐高小人装在一辆刚拼好的战车上。  
“就你知道的多！”  
“拼完了！”Peter努力举起战车让Tony看，得到父亲的表扬之后，端着战车冲出去找另一位父亲，向他炫耀这一下午的成果。  
“跑慢一点！”  
“知道啦！”

出发前夜，Peter兴奋地睡不着，一直不愿回房间，两位父亲花了不少力气才把Peter塞进被子里。两位父亲的激动程度也不亚于Peter，洗过澡后Tony趴在丈夫的胸前，看着Steve一直笑，睫毛卷翘的弧度和眼尾的笑纹衬得大眼睛越发有神。  
出发时间定在早晨七点半，Tony的私人飞机从纽约起飞，直飞圣地亚哥。一家人在家里随意吃了点就出发去机场了，上飞机之后Peter因为昨夜的激动没睡好，很快就困了，直到Steve叫他起床吃午餐。吃过午餐之后父子俩就在素描本上画着窗外的云。  
Tony则抱着一杯咖啡看着眼前的景色，阳光从舷窗照进来，落在桌上，桌旁是在教堂和自己许下誓言的人，正握着一支蜡笔手把手教他们的儿子画画。在经过了那么多的波折之后，Tony终于有一天感谢老天对自己的眷顾，这一刻的幸福他愿意付出任何东西来守护。

从冬季来飞机的落地在南半球的夏天，棕榈婆娑的圣地亚哥是一派夏日风情，享受了两天南半球夏季热辣的阳光之后，三人再次出发，飞往乔治王岛。靠近极地的乔治王岛已经能让人感到浓厚的极地风光，许多科考站都建在这里，也有海鸟和企鹅在此生活。  
从乔治王岛踏上邮轮像极地出发，已经是平安夜前一天了，他们的圣诞节将会在邮轮上度过。邮轮会绕过几个大大小小的南极岛屿，让远道而来的人们触碰到地球人最纯洁的冰雪世界。Tony在出发前制作了特制的防风服，外层看起来和普通的防风棉衣差不多，只是Tony在内层加上了自动发热的材料，极地的气温太低，Peter还小，难免出现抵抗力不足或者受凉的情况。  
现在他们乘坐着皮划艇，前方是一片绵延不绝的冰山，周围还有人数不多的游客小队和他们一起，此起彼伏的说话声掩盖不住的是极地的苍凉，Tony到过很多地方，大多数时候来去匆匆，或者在酒店里纸醉金迷，像这样仔细来感受一个地方还是头一遭。他和导游同乘一艘划艇，Steve和在另一艘上，一大一小都带着孩子般的兴奋，导游的解说通过无线耳机回想在耳边。  
平安夜这天，白天是Peter最期待的行程，能够近距离和企鹅接触。登上小岛后，有一队企鹅在远处活动，Peter穿着防风服，也像一只小企鹅一样在雪原上向企鹅群靠近。领队导游仔细说明了怎样能不影响到企鹅们的生活，Peter在适当的距离停下，完全顾不上两位父亲，自己研究着企鹅们。Tony和Steve在雪原上散步，带着同款手套的手始终牵在一起。

“我从没想过有一天我能像普通人一样，牵着爱人，带着自己的孩子去家庭旅行，谢谢你，Tony。”  
“为你做这一切是我的荣幸，Cap。”  
他们在这里吻了彼此，存在了千万年的冰原是这一刻的见证。

南半球的春夏是企鹅的繁殖期，夏季已经有不少小企鹅破壳而出，步履蹒跚毛绒绒的，十分可爱。企鹅家庭很容易分辨，有的小企鹅活泼好动，而有的一直缩在自家父母身边。他们活泼可爱的小企鹅宝宝Peter向他们扑过来，红色为主色的防风服成了一个小火球。他抱紧父亲们的腿说:“我要和你们拍照！”  
Peter从随身小包里抽出那张代表一家三口的企鹅画举在胸前，Tony和Steve半蹲在他的身后，背景是大片的企鹅群，领队为他们拍下了这张照片，并表示他们一家非常甜蜜。

Peter的声音清脆又响亮:“你们是最好的企鹅爸爸！！”

Peter依依不舍地离开了企鹅群，回到邮轮上换下衣服，去餐厅吃圣诞晚宴，食物不过是圣诞节的传统样式，但是餐厅圣诞气息浓厚的装潢和背景音乐为晚宴加了不少分。  
回到套间后，桌上有邮轮赠送的酒饮和姜饼，还有圣诞贺卡。他们带着Peter，所以加上了一份儿童礼物。Peter拆开礼物，是一个邮轮方的雪花球周边，邮轮行驶在南极深蓝色的海上，背景有一小片冰川，倒过来有雪花片落下，另外还有一只玩具企鹅。Peter心满意足地完了一会儿，白天玩累了，很快就睡着了。现在套间卧室里只剩下了Tony和Steve。  
Tony起开红酒倒了两杯，递给Steve，两人挨在一起坐在沙发上，喝了几口酒Steve就忍不住凑过去亲他。他们第一次像这样过平安夜，酒精和暖光下暧昧的气氛把爱意渲染地愈发浓稠。Tony跨坐在Steve腿上，鼻尖碰着鼻尖蹭着对方。Steve想要吻他，又被他躲开。他亲了亲Steve皱起的眉头说，这里没有槲寄生，我可以拒绝你的亲吻。

Steve回答到:“无论在哪里，什么时间，有没有槲寄生，我都愿意吻你，我都想吻你。”

灯光被调暗了，两个人的身影交叠在床上，静谧的极地星空下的邮轮上，电子钟跳过零点，圣诞节悄然而至。  
沉浸在情欲里的Steve把Tony抱起坐在自己腿上，自下而上从更深处顶弄着Tony，由于体位变换而瞥见电子钟的时间，Steve咬着Tony的耳垂跟他说圣诞快乐，还没等Tony回答，又封住了Tony的嘴唇。

清晨Peter敲开他们的门，冲进去和两位父亲说圣诞快乐，然后才去换衣服洗漱。Steve回到床上抱着Tony继续享受短暂的晨起时光，Tony舒展着身体，身上留着不少Steve的痕迹，看的Steve又心猿意马去勾他的腿。无比熟悉自己丈夫反应的Tony低笑着把自己埋在Steve胸前，又啃上他的下巴。

“圣诞快乐，Steve。”  
“圣诞快乐，Tony。”

邮轮上的假期接近尾声，圣诞节这天他们去看了另一处冰川，去观景点看整个南极半岛的风光。夜里，邮轮缓缓驶离冰封的世界，回到热辣的南美洲去。  
他们又在棕榈树环绕的地方住了两日，买了些工艺品，特色的食物作为礼物，然后启程回纽约。  
回到大厦和大家交换了圣诞礼物，洗去一身旅途的疲惫，Steve把照片冲洗出来，做了两个相框，一个放在Peter的小书桌上，一个放在他们的卧室里。照片背面写上了日期，还有由Peter写的“最好的企鹅家庭。”

回程的飞机上Steve问Tony:“我觉得我们每年都至少应该进行一次这样的家庭旅行。”  
Tony眨眨眼，低声回答:“起码还得有一次只有我们俩，没有小恶魔。”  
“当然，为什么不呢。”

End


End file.
